What A Life
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: Kairi is living her life perfectly fine, that is until one of her old best friends moves back from one of the other islands. Now there seems to be competition for his attention. Can she get to him first? Kairi’s P.O.V.SxK [complete!]
1. A New Comer

**What A Life**

**_Author's note_**- Hey guys, this was actually my first story that I wrote. Dear Diary is actually my 5th one. This story is based on some real events that happened in real life between my friends and me (read my profile to understand), but it still has a lot of the meaning from Kingdom Hearts. Most of it is made up. The characters are more of a description of my friends and me as well. I'm pretty sure that if u like Dear Diary, you'll like this one. Not completely sure however. Please no flames! Sorry if u don't like it, it's just life (note the title). Lol. Okay this story takes place in my sophomore year of high school (last year). Hope you like it! If you have any questions, just feel free to ask! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, except the game. And who ever came up with Sora's last name (the one I used in this story) I give you full credit! And I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in here.

**Summary**: Kairi is living her life perfectly fine, that is until one of her old best friends moves back from one of the other islands. Now there seems to be competition for his attention. Can she get to him first? Kairi's P.O.V. SxK

**Chapter 1**- A New Comer

The sun was shining brightly into my window. Since my window was open from last night, I could hear a few birds chirping happily. I sighed because I knew I had to get up for school. I rolled over to look at my clock. It was 6:59. My alarm was going to go off any minute now. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes. I started to doze off when my alarm went off. My heart about leapt out of my chest as I jumped into an up right position. I turned off my alarm, and got out of bed. I dragged my feet into my bathroom and took my shower. After, I got ready in my room. I checked the time, it was twenty after. '_Crap_' I thought to myself. I finished applying my lip-gloss and I grabbed my bag.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I yelled as I opened the door. " Love you!"

"Bye, have a good first day." They replied. '_Yeah right' _I thought to myself. My mid-length brown hair shined and swayed back and forth as I walked down the street to my best friend, Namine Fuller's house. We walk to and from school everyday. My blue-green eyes that everyone loved because of the golden sunflower look in the middle glistened in the sun. Namine was a little taller then me. Her hair was my length, but a really pretty golden blond color. It worked really well with her sparkling blue eyes that were full of joy and curiosity. Even though we look nothing alike, we swear we were meant to be sisters. We act so much alike. I finally got to her house. I walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. Namine's mom answered.

"Hello Kairi." She greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi! How are you?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"I'm good, thank you." I smiled. I heard a lot of rustling and crashes coming from Namine's room. I laughed to myself. Namine came running out with her bag on her shoulders.

"Um, Nam. You still have your slippers on." I laughed. She looked down.

"Oh." She laughed too. She ran back into her room where I heard another crash. When she came back out, she had her converses on.

"Let's go." I said as I stepped outside. "Bye."

"Bye mom." Namine said kissing her mom.

"Have a good day girls." She called from the door.

We walked to DHS, which wasn't too far away. Destiny High School wasn't too big, but it was okay, a lot better then our old school Clear View Middle School. I had a lot of friends. Namine keeps on telling me that I'm one of the popular people, but I still refuse to believe it. I was still going out with Caleb, he was taller, and had dark blond hair. I thought he was perfect.

I looked over at Namine. She was staring dreamingly off into space. I knew what, or who, I should say, she was thinking about. Cloud Strife. He was pretty tall for a freshman. He has sea blue eyes that matched with his honey colored hair. Yeah, I guess you could say he's pretty cute, but not someone I would go for. He's the world to Namine. I really hate freshmen, they're really immature, since they think now they're in high school, they're better then everyone else. I'll admit it, I wasn't the most mature freshmen either.(A/N: sorry to any freshman reading this! But once you become a sophomore, you'll understand) But Cloud is an exception, he is actually pretty mature. And a few other freshmen weren't bad either. Also, I mean, I can't hate my best friends guy, even though they're not together, she sure wishes they were. Oy, talk about complications for Nam and me. We finally arrived at school.

"Sora brought his guitar to school today." I heard one girl say to her friend.

"Yeah, so did Cloud." The friend replied. "Oh, they're so cute!" They both squealed loudly. '_Wait, Sora's back?_' Sora Landon was one of my closest friends, before I met Namine, so he was my first actual best friend. He moved to live with some family members on one of the other islands. Him and me would always go to the one part of the island where all the younger kids would play. We were really close, just like how Namine and me are now actually. I loved his spiky brown hair. His eyes are the prettiest deep ocean blue that always seemed to sparkle. He was so kind hearted. We lost touch when he moved; we were still in elementary school. I missed him so much. Secretly, I was in love with him. I wondered if the feeling was going to come back or what. He got along with everyone. I told Namine about Sora before.

"Stupid Freshmen." I said as we walked past them, still thinking about Sora.

"Yeah," Namine said. "Except one." She sighed dreamingly.

"Yeah, except for CLLLOUUUDD." I laughed. I had to tease her about her crush. It's my job.

"Hey isn't Sora, the Sora you were friends with?" Namine asked me. I nodded slightly, she smiled. We finally saw Cid and Riku. Cid, who _used_ to be little short for being a sophomore, had very curious blue eyes and short dirty blond hair, while Riku, who was a bit taller, had aqua marine eyes that were full of mystery and silver shining hair. "Hey" I said smiling.

"Hi." Cid replied. Riku smiled at me. "Oh, is that Sora?" Cid said. Cid knew Sora too, I remember seeing Cid with a few of his friends, before we were friends at the kids part of the island too. Riku also knew Sora considering it was the three of us who used to hang out. Those two were inseparable. I whipped my head around. He was right.

"Hey So-" Riku began to yell, before I covered his mouth of course. I put my finger to my mouth to signal him to be quiet. When I uncovered his mouth he asked, "What was that for?"

"I don't want to look like an idiot in front of him!" I said crossing my arms. Riku just laughed at me. I went back to seeing what Sora was up to.

Girls who wanted to date them and guys who wanted to be them surrounded Sora, Cloud, Tidus, and Wakka. Sora and Cloud took out their guitars. They began to play one of my favorite songs by Ryan Cabrera.

_Sick and tired of this world_

_There's no more air_

_Trippin' over myself_

_Goin' no where_

_Waiting, suffocating, no direction-_

They continued to play. Namine and me couldn't help but stare. I just wanted to die. Sora hadn't changed a bit, well except for the fact he was older now. He was so hot! I'm sure Nam felt the same way about Cloud. The bell rang. They stopped singing and playing. They put they're guitars on their backs. All the girls whined.

"Sorry, time for class." Sora said. I could tell he was still as popular as ever. Him and Cloud for sure was going to be best friends.

"We'll be back for lunch," Cloud said, cheering up the whiny girls.

"Darn." I sighed. "Well come on Nam, let's get to class." We waved to Riku and Cid as we made our way to English. Talk about lucky, me and Namine had all our classes together. So let me see, I spend the whole day at school with her. We're always either on the phone or at each others house during our spare time. You'd think we would be sick of each other. Surprisingly, we're not. Our teacher, Mrs. Alderson, greeted us when we walked in. Namine and me sat at our two person tables. These tables were really meant for since classes. I took out my English binder and so did Namine. Lucky for us, we sat towards the back, so we would write notes to each other without being caught. I laid my head down on the hard cold table and sighed heavily, which was shortly followed by a yawn. I looked up. Namine had out her drawing book. I couldn't tell what she was drawing, but I knew she would show me later.

"Class, we have a new students that will be joining us." Mrs. Alderson said after the bell rang. I looked to the front by the door. In came Sora and Cloud. My mouth dropped open. I kicked Namine's foot. She glared at me. I pointed to the front with out keeping my eyes off of Sora. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nam's jaw drop too. "Class this is Sora Landon, he just moved back from Paradise Cove. Hope you will all treat him well. Sora, you will be sitting next to Cloud, and it looks like there are two chairs towards the back." I looked to my left. Two empty seats. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. '_Thank you god!_' I thought, thinking maybe we could become good friends again. I could tell Namine was excited.

"Hey." Sora said sitting closest to me. I don't think he recognizes me. Cloud waved and smiled. I could tell he was a tad shyer then Sora. That's okay though. Namine's a tad shyer then me. Mrs. Alderson began class.

"Kairi, could you help pass out papers. Namine could you help her?" She asked. I don't think Sora was paying attention, because he didn't look up when my name was called, and I am the only one named Kairi, that I know of. We both nodded and got up. As I walked back to each table to give everyone papers, I noticed Sora still had out his schedule. When I got to his table, I got the opportunity to see what classes he had.

'_Let's see. English with Alderson. Science with Lundun. Math with Bergonson. History with Ziller. Art with Bulman. And band with Stephlin.'_

"Oh my gosh." I accidentally said out loud. Sora looked at me.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"Uh, I just thought of something." I smiled and quickly finished handing out the rest of the papers. I hurried and sat down. I got out a piece of paper. I quickly wrote a note to Namine.

_OH MY GOSH NAM! You'll never believe me! Sora has all our classes! Well except he has band with Mr. Stephlin, while we have choir in the room next door with Mrs. Stephlin!_

Namine hurried and sat down. She read my note with a grin. She looked for a pencil but couldn't find hers, so she grabbed mine out of my hand. "Hey!" I yelled. She just grinned.

_Same with Cloud! OMGSH Kairi, I'm so happy!_

I read it and smiled. We were really gitty all throughout class. We tried to contain ourselves, and trust me it was hard. Finally, we heard the bell ring. Sora and Cloud walked casually out the front door, while me and Nam ran out the back. We about died trying to hold our emotions in. We jumped up and down. I sighed happily biting my bottom lip, while Namine clapped her hands.

**A/N:** Well that's the first chapter, I know it's kinda boring, but usually first chapters have to describe everything for the rest of the story. Please Review! Oh and by the way, this story will be short, but as long as you continue the stories, it's like reading a long story (like Dear Diary). So please continue with the series after this story is complete.


	2. Lazy Bum

**Authors Note:** wow I noticed how much I wrote Dear Diary to be like this one, except it switched who moved. Strange. Anyways hope you like this chapter!  
****

**Chapter 2-** Lazy Bum

"Wow, I see you guys are happy." Riku said from behind us.

"They're in all our classes!" We said in unison. '_We sure did do that a lot_.' We laughed.

"Well, except one." I began.

"Yeah, they have band while we have choir." Namine finished.

"Great, now that's all we're going to hear from you." Cid said, who had just heard everything we just said. Namine and me just laughed and nodded.

"Well, let's get to class." I said grabbing a hold of Namine's arm. We went through Science, Math, and History staring pretty much only at Sora and Cloud. Finally at the end of History, the bell rang for lunch.

"I have to talk to Mr. Ziller." Namine told me.

"Alright," I walked out of the door into the hallway. I figured I would head to the lunchroom and if she really needed me she could call on my cell phone. I started to walk down the hall when I heard my name from behind being called.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Namine called out running out of the classroom. I turned around, and right when she got to me, she tripped over her own feet. I tired to hold her up, but I need to balance our weight, so I tired to put one foot behind me. Little did I know, I was standing on my shoelaces. Namine toppled onto me while I fell backwards. Talk about embarrassing. '_At least no one saw us_.' I thought when I got up. Wrong. I turned around to see Sora, Cloud, Wakka and Tidus trying to hold back they're laughing, while on the other end of the hall, Cid and Riku were some of his other friends laughing their butts off. Me and Namine both blushed. We ended up laughing too. I mean, it probably did look pretty funny.

We went to lunch still laughing. My stomach was growling. I began to keep my mind occupied with one out of like a million songs I loved. I hummed 'True' by Ryan Cabrera to myself. Then I eventually began to sing the words out loud. I'm not the best singer, but I was pretty descent. I can sing better with some musical instrument to back me up.

_I wont talk, I wont breathe_

_I wont move until you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

_You might think I don't look-_

I heard the soft rhythm of a guitar behind me, along with Sora's sweet voice.

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

He stood next to me, smiled and leaned towards me a little, just enough for me to notice it.

_I'm attached to you_

Sora continued to play on his way to lunch with his friend behind him. A huge smile consumed my face. Nam nudged my shoulder with hers.

"He liiiiiikes you." She said in a teasing manner. I blushed and looked the other way. '_Was he singing to me, or was he just trying to hear me sing with him?_' Forget it Kairi, don't let him take over your mind. To late. He's all I seemed to be thinking about now.

"What would you like?" A females voice asked. I snapped out of it. I realized I was in line to order a sandwich. '_Was I thinking for that long?_' She looked at me. I smiled.

"Um, sour dough, turkey, salami and American cheese." I watched her make it.

"Lettuce or tomato?"

"Nope." She handed me my sandwich. I stood by Namine who was ordering hers.

"Just sour dough and turkey." She told her. I still don't know how she likes just turkey. Oh well. We went to pay for them. Nam and me gave the lady two dollars each.

"Where did Cid go?" I asked realizing he wasn't with us.

"Don't know." Namine said. '_Huh, oh well_.' I shrugged. Namine looked around at the tables as we passed through the commons, trying to find Cloud. I knew she was because I was looking for Sora. And I knew, where ever one was, the other was with them. I spotted Sora at a table filled with people. He was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He looked so carefree while he talked to Tidus. All of a sudden I heard Namine, it sounded like she ran into something. I looked over to see what had happened.

"Sorry!" She pleaded. She had run right into Cloud.

"No, I didn't see you. Sorry!" He replied. They both looked down, faces both as red as cherries as they walked away fast. I laughed to myself.

"Smooth." I said with a small laugh. Namine covered her face with her free hand. She sighed.

"Wonderful. How embarrassing!" Her face still bright red. "He probably hates me now."

"Oh my gosh Nam!" I slapped her arm. "Stop thinking negatively." I was getting tired of hearing her negativity. She was super negative about everything, even her appearance until we became really good friends. I taught her to think positive. It has helped, somewhat.

"Ow!" Namine sighed again. "Okay, he doesn't hate me." I knew she still thought he did though. She was usually telling me positive things like that so I don't get mad at her. She just doesn't know I know.

"Better." We sat down up against the wall in the hallway where we fell. I took a big bite of my food. '_Num!_' Finally I had food. Her and me smiled at each other. Half way through lunch, I saw Cid walking with Caleb. I knew Riku was eating with his other friends. We were still close, but just not as close as we were before. He was older then me, which meant he got along better with the kids in the grades above us.

"Hey!" I said as Caleb sat down next to me. He smiled. I was happy I was with Caleb. The bad thing is that I never told him about Sora. I started to feel slightly weird around Caleb though. He didn't act himself, at least how he did last year when we first went out. It didn't help that we didn't have any classes together. My stomach turned at the thought of us breaking up. We all ate in silence. The bell rang fifteen minutes later. Nam and me headed to art with Mrs. Bulman. We learned how to add details to a simple drawing to make it look more extravagant. It took the whole class. After, we went to Choir, the one class with out Sora or Cloud.

"I know that this is the first day of school, but in a couple of months, we're going to have a competition at Coldwin High School." Mrs. Stephlin told us. "We, as in the choir and band." I smiled at Namine. She smiled back. "Let's practice." We sang the whole hour, nonstop. My voice was wearing out by the end of school.

As we walked out, I told Namine that I wanted to visit the old part of the island where we all used to play when we were little. She said she had to get home, so we said our goodbyes and walked our separate ways. It seemed to take forever to get there. When I arrived through the cove entrance, I noticed the bent Paopu tree first. It was actually pretty deserted now a days.

I walked into the shack to the pier to cross over to the mini-island holding the Paupo tree. I set my bag down at the base of the tree and sat down on it. I kicked my feet back and forth since I couldn't touch the ground. I watched the seagulls fly around. I couldn't stop thinking about Sora. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around. My stomach did a flip at the sight of the exact person I was thinking about.

"Oh, heh, sorry to bother you. Don't mind me." Sora said when he reached me, standing at the trunk of the tree.

"You can sit down if you want you know." I said scooting over so he had room to sit down.

"Thanks." He said. Sora sighed as he looked out into the ocean. "I used to come here when I was younger. Me and my friends all used to hang out here." He mentioned. I just smiled. Of course I had already known that considering I _was_ one of his friends.

"Are you glad to be back home?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course. I just haven't seen one of my best friends, Kairi. I've seen Riku and he told me that they still hang out every once and awhile." Sora said. I looked at him and smiled, trying hard not to laugh. I mean it was kind of funny how he couldn't recognize me. Well I guess I have changed. My hair is longer and darker, plus I am more developed since last time he saw me. I was only 9. I jumped off the tree and grabbed my bag. He looked at me.

"It was nice talking to you Sora." I said starting to walk off down the pier.

"Wait, I didn't get your name. And wait a minute aren't you in almost every single class with me." He asked jumping off of the tree and looking at me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah I am almost in all your classes." I said ignoring the part about my name. I wanted to see if he would catch on if I called him by an old nickname that I used to call him. "See you tomorrow, you lazy bum." I turned back around and walked into the shack. I laughed to myself. I would always pick on Sora and call him a lazy bum since I would always find him sleeping on the shore when we were little. When I left the shack and headed to the Cove door, I turned around to see if Sora caught on. He looked completely stunned. He was still looking at me. I waved goodbye and walked through the door.

**A/N**: sorry it's so short! Hope to still get reviews!


	3. A Break Up and Competition Notice

**Openly Oblivion**- yay I'm glad you like my stories! Yeah, when I first wrote this story, I wasn't really expecting to make another one (Dear Diary) and I didn't notice how similar Dear Diary was to this series. Thanks for the reviews!

**MmindloveM- **Thank you : D

**The cheat 921-** No, this isn't the sequel to Dear Diary, Dear Diary's sequel will be up in prolly a month or so. It's going to be called Dear Diary 2: Beyond the Pages. So look for it! Hope you like the rest of this story (the series in general)

**LiLi-Sama**- yeah, we can call on our cells at our school to as long as it's not in class. Oh and just to let you know Kairi sings tons in the story : D. Just like how I would if I had the nerve to do solos or something with a few people. Lol. I'm glad you like this story so far!

**Angel-of-heart-** Thanks for the compliment on my story! Much appreciation!

**BigBoss5-** I'm still amazed that I inspired you! Yay me, and yay you! Lol. I'm so glad you already like this story, I'm hoping you'll like the series!

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer-** Hi Hi Rikku! Yeah Namine and I do that stretching out our crushes names thing a lot. Lol. Yeah, boys do take for ever to catch on to things (Riku in mine and ur story lol) Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 3**- A Break Up and Competition Notice

The next day at school, Namine and me met up with Cid and Riku like normal. I told them what happened.

"Think he remembered?" Namine asked. I shrugged.

"Well let's go find out." Riku said suddenly taking a hold of my hand and dragging me down the hall to where Sora, Cloud, Tidus and Wakka hung out.

"Riku, no, Please Riku!" I begged trying to pull back. He was way to strong for me to get out of the grip he had me by. Sora and his friends came into view. I all of a sudden felt my face turn bright red. They all looked up. I quickly ran behind Riku. Sora got up.

"Hey Riku!" Sora said giving him the guy handshake. "You wouldn't believe who I didn't even recognize until she said my nickname."

"Oh, Kairi told me about it." Riku said stepping aside reveling me. I wanted to just die. I was so embarrassed. I quickly put my hands over my face.

"Kairi!" Sora said grasping me into a tight hug. Man did I miss his hugs. "I've missed you so much! I feel so stupid for not recognizing you!"

"It's ok Sora." I laughed hugging him back. He let go of me. I looked around to see who was all around. I notice that Cid and Namine were behind the whole time. I decided to introduce them to each other. "Sora, this is Cid and Namine."

"It's good to meet you." Sora said. They agreed.

"Kairi has talked about you from day one." Namine decided to mention. I felt my face turn a brighter shade of pink, if that was possible. Sora smiled at me. The bell rang.

"Hey, lets walk to class together." Sora said grabbing his bag. Cloud got up. I saw Namine's face turn a shade of pink when he stood beside her. They walked a little in front of us as me and Sora walked behind them. Sora nudged me and whispered, "Cloud has a crush on your best friend there." motioning Nam.

"She has a crush on him too!" I said in a loud whisper. Then I slapped my hand over my mouth. " I shouldn't have said that."

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Cloud's crush, so I'll keep your info a secret if you keep mine one too." Sora said holding out his hand. I nodded and shook it. I knew it was going to be hard to keep that a secret, but I could trust Sora and I wanted him to have trust in me too, so I held it to myself.

A couple of weeks past, and me and Sora got reacquainted. I was glad that he remembered me. Although, we talked a couple of times, I highly doubted that we would be as good of friends as we were before because of his popularity. After school one day, when Namine and me were heading out of school to go home, a band students came up to us.

"We're playing football, do you guys want to play?" He asked. I looked at Nam.

"Sure." We said in unison. He smiled.

"Let's go." We all headed to the football field where there were sixteen other students setting up cones to make the field shorter. "Tag football. We have girls!" The band student yelled across the field. Namine glared. She really likes playing tackle football. I was happy. I'm more of a girly girl then her. We divided into teams. Me and Namine were with Travis, Mario and a few other sporty peoples team. Ryan, a senior, was the leader of the other team. We all got to the center. My team was kicking off first.

"Ready…" Travis said. "HIKE!" We all scattered on the wet lawn. Travis threw the ball towards Mario. Ryan was right there, so he charged after Mario. Unfortunately for Ryan, there was a big puddle. He slipped and landed back down in it. We all laughed hysterically as he quickly jumped up. His back was dipping with water. All the guys laughed as Ryan growled out of frustration. We all got our laughs out of us, and continued the game. Travis threw the ball again. Someone from the other team, well except for me, covered all the guys from our team. He threw it at me. '_Oh please catch it!_' The ball landed neatly into my arms. I looked up with a smile, but ended up getting freaked out at the sight of half the other team charging right at me. I ran, but someone tagged me.

"Good job." Mario said as I handed him the ball. I smiled.

"Good job, Kairi." Doug said from the other team.

"Thank you." I replied sweetly. Nico (**A/N**: pronounced knee-co) laughed. Obviously the was I said it sounded funny. We continued to play until three. Name made two touchdowns. I was proud of her. Our team ended up winning by three touchdowns. That's all Nam and me talked about on the way home.

It was early October. A couple of days before my birthday actually. I was pretty excited about turning 15. Actually today was Caleb's birthday. We had planned to spend our birthdays together, so my friends and me had planned to celebrate his birthday at lunch. Although when lunchtime did come around, he never showed up. Riku and me told everyone to wait back at DHS while we went off campus to find him. We went to Wendy's and guess what, I found him there with other friends of his. I was furious at the fact he didn't tell me. I wouldn't have cared too much if he did. I threw a fit and stormed out. When I got home from school, I heard a message on my phone from Caleb.

"Kairi, call me when you get this message." Then he hung up. '_Hum, he probably wants to apologies_.' I sat on my bed and dialed his number.

"Why did you act that way!" Caleb asked when he knew it was me.

"Hey, all I wanted to do was spend our birthdays together!" I yelled back. Tears started to crawl down my face.

"You didn't have to act that way." We started to talk about why I over reacted and how he was such a jerk about everything. "You know what Kairi, I'm done. It's over." And with that he hung up the phone.

I cried like a baby. I couldn't believe that the reason he broke up with me was because he had feelings for Lori, an old friend of mine. Lori and me were in a fight for a long time and we were just becoming friends again too. Now it's ruined. Cid came over to cheer me up. I was so furious with Caleb. He lied to me the whole relationship. We stopped talking to each other. I was bummed out, I'll admit it.

After Choir a day after the break up, Namine and me slowly walked out of class. I noticed Sora and Cloud walk out of band. I lowered my head, because I didn't want Sora to see my like this.

"Kairi!" Sora called out. '_Crap, too late._' I said to myself as I turned around.

"Oh, hey Sora." I said. I looked over at Cloud and Namine. There were smiling at each other. I smiled because it was funny.

"I heard what happened." He said, making me look at him again. I gave a half smile. "I'm sorry about that." Next thing I know, Sora wraps his arms around me. Wow I could feel my cheeks burn. This defiantly cheered me up. I hugged him back.

"Thanks." I replied as we pulled away from the hug.

"Hey anytime you need to talk, just come to me. I'll be there." Sora said as he walked off with Cloud. Once they were out of sight, I looked at Namine. We both got big grins on our faces. Talk about an interesting conversation on the way back home.

The next day I woke up with a smile on my face. '_Yay another day with Sora and Namine' _I said excitedly in my head. Sora was becoming my best friend all over again and I couldn't believe how sweet he was now. He was always sweet but there's just something else to it I guess. I got ready five minutes early. I hurried out the door before saying goodbye to my parents. I knocked on Namine's door. Her mom answered.

"Namine!" I said running into her room. She jumped a mile. "Let's go!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Namine said with a look as if I was completely insane.

"Duh! Don't you want to see Cloud?" I asked her. She blushed.

"Duh!" She laughed, and so did I.

"Let's go then!" Namine grabbed her bag and her and me ran out the door.

"Bye!" We yelled. We ran as fast as we could to school.

"Oy! Now I'm tired." I said out of breath when we finally arrived to school. The bell rang not to long after we got there which was pretty confusing considering we got there sooner then normal. We walked to English and sat down at our table. About a minute after we arrived, Sora and Cloud came in. I looked at Namine, who she smiled at me. Since nothing was different from yesterday, I'll just skip to choir.

"Today we're going to pick three girls for a trio. Sorry guys, it'll just work better with two sopranos and an alto." Mrs. Stephlin said looking around the class.

"What song are we going to sing?" a pretty dark blond haired girl asked in the soprano section asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course Lori had to ask. Lori and me were great friends, until she got a boyfriend that is. Now it's even worse since Caleb wants her. Now we don't get a long at all. We've gotten into tons of fights since the beginning of ninth grade, then we became friends, and now it's back to constant bickering. I crossed my arms.

"I Won't Say I'm In Love." She replied. All the girls got excited. '_I love that song!_' I said happily in my head. Namine smiled at me.

"Instead of you all raising your hands for a part, I'll pick." She looked around the room at the girls. "Lori." She walked up front. "Selphie." A soprano and a good friend of Namine and me stood right next to Lori. "And… let me see… Kairi." I looked at her '_Is she kidding me?_' My heart raced. I looked at Namine when I stood in front of the class with the other two. She smiled at me. I knew she was wishing me good luck, at least I hoped so.

"Okay girls, Lori and Selphie, you have to be Kairi's back up singers pretty much. Kairi, you're the star of it." I bit my lip as I felt my stomach drop. '_I'm gonna die_.' My hands were sweaty. "Here are your lyrics." She handed us the song. "If we do well, you'll perform at the competition. Let's practice." The three of us started together.

_No chance, no way_

_I wont say it, no no _

_If there's place for rotten judgment_ (This was one of my solos)

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation _

_That's ancient history_

_Been there, done that_

The girls began their parts. I had a lot to sing. I was just hoping we would sound ok. We finished the song. The class clapped. I gave a small smile. '_Talk about nerve wrecking_.'

"Okay girls, stay after school tomorrow because we're adding a little play to it." Mrs. Stephlin said.

"I thought class was never going to end!" I sighed in relief as Namine and me walked out of class.

"Don't worry, you sounded good." Namine said in a comforting manner.

"I'm just nervous about performing in front of hundreds of people."

"Just think. Sora might be there."

"I would probably flip. I want him to go but I'll feel stupid if I mess up." I said blushing a little.

"You wont mess up!"

"Hey!" I heard a voice from behind. Nam and me turned around to see Sora and Cloud. "We heard the three singers! Mr. Stephlin stopped us so we could listen in." I blushed even more.

"What did you guys think?" I asked them trying not to blush too much.

"Pretty good." Cloud said.

"Who's in it?" Sora said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Lori and Selphie." I told them.

"Selphie as in Tidus' girlfriend right?" Cloud asked. Namine nodded her head.

"Aren't there three?" Sora looked confused. I nodded slightly. "Well?"

"It's Kairi." Namine finally said. I blushed ten more shades. '_Wonderful, he probably thinks I sound horrible._' Then I let out a small laugh. '_Wow, I'm starting to think like Namine.' _

"You guys sound good together." Smiled Sora. "Well, me and Cloud have to get going. Bye."

"Bye." Waved Cloud.

"Bye." Namine and me said in unison. Namine smiled. They walked away. We walked home in silence until we got to Namine's house.

**Authors Note**: That break up sucked (it really happened that way) I hope you guys liked this. I really wish I could just put up What A Life 3 but it wouldn't really make sense if I didn't put this and the next story up. Anyways I hope to hear reviews: D


	4. Confessions

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer**- lol yeah I was tempted to hurt Caleb too. Actually all my friends were. Hee hee. Anyways, I hope u like this chappy. : D

**Openly Oblivion**- -hugs back- yeah that break up sucked. Figures I just found out I have a class with him this year… least he's being nice… don't trust him though. But yeah that means it leave me free to be with Ryan… whoops I mean Kairi is free to be with Sora. : P

**LiLi-Sama-** yeah I agree with Caleb (but read my response to Openly Oblivion) anyways that's cool that u got to do that for a competition! Hey at least u made it right: D

**No Name-** yay! No more waiting, next chapter is finally here!

**BigBoss5-** Yeah this story is a little harder to reply to, but the 3rd one is really good, my opinion at least. Anyways, I'm glad u liked the chapter and I think Caleb is stupid… (like I said to LiLi-Sama, read my response to Openly Oblivion)

**thesrazrbladekisses-** lol i love that song. such a good song when u don't want to admit to a crush or something when people are trying to guess. Well i just got ur message and i've already updated! yay!

**Chapter 4**- Confessions

For some reason, I kept getting side tracked from my homework when I got home. My mind kept telling me I was so lucky to have my friends. I already knew that, but I didn't know why it stayed in my head. I tapped the pencil against my head as I stared at my unfinished essay for English. We had to write about what we were thankful for. '_Duh! Why don't I just write about my friends if they wont leave my thoughts?_' I shook my head.

_What I am thankful for the most would have to be my friends. They're always there for me, cheering me up when I need to be. My best friend Namine is always there for me. She's exactly like a sister that I never had. I couldn't be any happier that she's apart of my life. I don't know what I would do with out her._

I looked at my work. So far so good. I continued on with my essay and soon I was done. I placed my paper into my binder and I ate dinner. Soon after, I watched a little TV before I fell asleep.

The next day was just about as boring as any other school day that has to torture us. However in art, we got a break from all the hard work. Mr. Bulman told us to get into groups of four and work on a project together. The project was to combined all of your talents with your group members and create a masterpiece. Namine and I stood up from our seats and looked around the classroom for people to join us.

"So who's going to be in our group?" Namine asked. I looked around some more.

"Uh…. I have no idea…" I told her.

"Hey, can we join you?" Sora asked pulling up a seat next to me while Cloud sat next to Namine. Namine blushed as Cloud smiled at her.

"Sure." I said with a smile. Namine and I took our seats. '_Maybe getting him wont be so bad._' Mr. Bulman passed out a large piece of paper to each group along with colored pencils.

"So we have to draw a landscape using all of our skills?" Cloud asked looking at the blank sheet in front of us.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Namine said blushing even more. I put my hand over my mouth and looked down. I wanted to laugh so badly. Namine looked at me and let out a sigh that sound like she was in love. I let out a small laugh.

"Well, let's get started." Sora said so readily and positively that it sent chills up my spine. We worked on our project for about fifteen minutes when Namine told me something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Um Kairi." Namine said. I looked up from drawing a cloud.

"Hum?" I asked looking at her. I noticed she wasn't looking at me. She continued to draw.

"Uh…. You remember how that private school was taking new students? And well I said I might try to go for it?" She said quietly.

"Yeah…." Now Sora and Cloud were looking up.

"Well, um, I went for it."

"And?"

"Well, I got in." I looked at her. I was still. I knew she really wanted to go there, but the consequence for me was she wouldn't be here with me anymore. Sora decided to speak up.

"You got in?" He said with a small smile. Namine slowly lifted her head and nodded. "Same with Cloud and me." My heart was sinking so fast. Now not only did I find out that Namine was leaving, now Sora and Cloud. '_I can't believe this. I don't want to._' I felt as if my stomach was turning into a huge pit. I snapped out of my staring faze and gave a fake smile.

"Good for you guys." I said looking down at our drawing. My vision was getting blurry. Tears filled my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked. I made sure that I couldn't feel any more tears. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked over at Namine. She just looked at me blankly. I looked back down and continued to draw. I'll admit it, I was mad at her. '_Why is leaving? I can't believe she would do this to me!_' Then I began to really think about it. '_Wait, I can't be mad at her, this is her choice. But now she'll have both Sora and Cloud. I don't want to be alone. I think…. I think the reason why I can't deal with it was because…. I was scared_.' Tears began to cover my vision again. One lonely teardrop left my eye and landed right under my cloud.

"It's raining!" Cloud joked around. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry." I said wiping my eyes again and sniffling. Next thing I got wasn't something I was expecting to get. Sora pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. When he let go, I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. Again I got another hug, but this time it was from Namine.

"I'm sorry." Nam said when she let go.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Congrats on getting in." I truly was happy but just a little upset at the same time.

"Thanks." We all continued to work on our project until the bell rang. We went on to the rest of our classes trying to keep of the subject of Nam leaving. Finally the very end of the day was here, everyone in choir was packing up and leaving.

"I'll see you later Namine." I said.

"It's the weekend! Why are you staying at school?" Namine looked at me like I was nuts.

"Wow, you really are blond. Remember? I have to work on that play for the trio act."

"Oh yeah! Ok then, I'll you." Namine left. I sighed as I walked into the back into the choir room.

"Ok Kairi, stand in the middle. Put your hands on your hips. Lori and Selphie stand on each side of Kairi. All of you look down." Mrs. Stephlin said as we got into our starting position. "When we began the song, look up."

_No chance, no way_

_I wont say it, no no_

"Good. Now Kairi, look down into the audience while you sing the beginning. Girls, look at Kairi while she's singing. Talk, well… sing, but make it look like your having a conversation when it's your turn. Try to find out who Kairi likes."

We went through the song. It was actually pretty fun. Finally at four o'clock, we were done. The song was getting kind of annoying after about two hours. I walked outside and headed home.

"Kairi!" I turned around to see Lori and Selphie behind me. "So Kairi, is there any lucky guy you have in mind?" Lori asked. '_Figures she would ask that. Miss boy-crazy._'

"Uh, um…" I began. I couldn't tell her. I didn't trust her after all the crap that happened in middle school. Every time I liked a guy and told her, she would make my life a living hell. And now with her popularity, it would just get around faster. Selphie on the other hand was nice and I trusted her.

"Well, obviously you do like someone our else you wouldn't have stalled this long." Lori said kind of evilly. I looked away rolling my eyes as I continued walking.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. They were following me.

"I could see you were thinking about someone while we were singing."

"Fine, I do like someone." I admitted.

"Who?"

"Well… Sora Landon." I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Oh! Yeah, he is pretty hott. I have a crush on him as well. How weird that me and you like him." Lori said. '_Wonderful, now I have major competition_.' "I was planning on asking him out."

"Oh…" I felt even lower then I did before. First Namine, now this. "I better get going. Bye." I ran as fast as I could. After a few blocks, I walked home.

"Hi." I said quietly when I walked in.

"How was school?" My dad asked. I just shrugged and went into my room. I laid on my bed with my back against the wall. My mind was boggled with all this information. I started to daze off and I went into a flashback.

Flashback

_It was the first day of seventh grade. I rode the bus to middle school since it was further away then the high school. When I got on, I looked at all of the people. I saw a small girl with blond hair and shy blue eyes. I gave half smile as we got each other's eyes. She smiled shyly back as I made my way to the back of the bus and sat down. _

_Now it was the first day back for eighth grade. When I got on the bus, I saw Namine Fuller. She smiled and gave a small wave when I sat down a seat across the isle from her. I returned the hello. _

_This time, it was ninth grade. Namine became one of my best friends. I got on the bus and saw that she wasn't sitting with anyone. I sat down next to her. _

"_Ready for school?" I asked. _

"_Yeah right." She looked funny, but then we ended up laughing._

End of Flashback

I soon began to think about Sora. Now he was leaving me, again, plus the short time I still have left with him, Lori will be trying to get with him. Sora was perfect in every way possible to me, even when he made a mistake, I didn't see it as a fault. Why did Lori try taking every guy I had? First Caleb and now Sora. I'm not going to let her, not this time. I sighed as I turned on my radio.

"This is 'Everything To Me' by Liz Phair." The DJ said on the radio. The music began to play. (**A/N**: since it's a brand new song, it's not out anywhere yet… that is if you're trying to look for the lyrics or song, but as soon as I find the lyrics, I'll post them up. All it says is how if you really like me, will you be there when I need you, type of thing.) '_Oh how this song works_.'

I got up and looked in my mirror. If this means I have to fight for Sora, I will. She not going to control my life anymore. I know I can win. I walked out of my room and into the living room.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach, I'll be back in a little while." I said as I opened the door.

"Ok." My mom said back as I walked outside and closed the door.

**A/N**: Well this chapter was a little longer. Please Review!


	5. The New Couples?

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer**- lol I know real smooth :P. It's all good. Yeah I agree down with Lori, if you think it was bad then… just wait.

**LiLi-Sama**- so your school system is like mine with the whole block schedule. Right on. Yeah that whole private school with Namine going there is true. She didn't tell me like that but she told me on the bus ride to school in the middle of the year. It took me a while to believe it. and for Sora and Cloud… Sora in real life goes to that private school. Cloud did go but now goes to CHS (Coldwin High in my story). And the real life Lori doesn't know Sora in person, she's heard about him though. I'm just hoping that never happens… hope u like this chapter!

**Angel-of-heart**-I know I fell bad too. It sucks that it happened too. (like I said some parts of this story is true, some parts aren't) but yeah anyways heres the next chapter!

**Flower girl**- lol yeah I think Lori needs to go away. Least she doesn't bug me anymore… kinda in real life it sucks though since she does happen to live right next door to me. sigh. Anyways on to the chapter!

**Openly Oblivion**- that's exactly how Lori (Lauren is her real name) is in real life! Gosh it's so frustrating. Just wait till you read what happens next….

**RuinsofTikal**- yay my story is cool! Thank you!

**Nostank2000**- aww thank you. It sucks having him in my history class though. We did sit by each other, but not anymore… yes! Lol

**Thesrazrbladekisses**- I hate Lori, she makes my life a living hell, not so much anymore since I hardly talk to her but I still don't like her. I would want to kill her if something like what's in this chapter happened though…

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2**- sorry it took so long to update, stupid school… keeping me from writing. Gosh. Anyways it's finally up!

**Chapter 5-** The New Couples?

I walked to the beach with my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground. I finally arrived at the beach. I sat down on the warm sand and felt the ocean mist grace me. I watched from the shore, the white foamy water crash onto the sand and pull it's self back. I put my chin on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Kairi?" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Sora.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a monotone voice. He sat down right next to me.

"I don't know, I just went for a walk and saw you here. I decided to join you." I gave him a small smile then I turned back to watch the setting sun.

"So you're leaving too?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to miss you guys." I said. I couldn't believe I just said that, but it was true.

"You are?" Sora asked. I nodded. There was silence for a couple of minutes. I felt kind of stupid for saying that. "I'm going to miss you too." My heart dropped. I smiled at him. We sat in silence until it got dark.

"Thanks for staying with me." I stood up. Sora stood up too. I hugged him. '_What's wrong with me?_' I quickly backed up.

"My pleasure." Sora smiled. I smiled in return. "I'll walk you home."

"You sure? Don't you live way on the other side of town?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that's ok."

"Okay." I smiled. We started to walk to my house. When we got to the doorstep, I turned to face him. "Thanks."

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." I nodded and opened my door. "Kairi!" I turned around.

"Hum?"

"Here." He was holding a piece of paper. I took it. "Call or e-mail me if you ever want to talk." He walked away. I looked at the paper before stuffing it in my pocket. I walked in my house with a huge smile on my face. I ran into my room and opened the paper.

Number: 220-6829

E-mail: PopularityKing89

I bit my bottom lip. '_Yes!_' I got online to see if Namine was on. She was.

**KairiCat333**: OMGSH Nam, guess what!

**HeadInTheClouds13**: What?

**KairiCat333**: I got Soras number and e-mail!

**HeadInTheClouds13:** wow! Cool : D

**KairiCat333**: I'm so happy Nam

**HeadInTheClouds13**: I wish I got Clouds

**KairiCat333:** I'm sure u'll get it soon

**HeadInTheClouds13**:D

**HeadInTheClouds13:** think so?

**KairiCat333:** Of course! Lol

**HeadInTheClouds13:** : D

**KairiCat333**: Well, I better go, just had to tell you.

**HeadInTheClouds13**: mk

**KairiCat333**: ttyl bye bye

**HeadInTheClouds13:** bye bye

I got offline and decided it would be good if I got some sleep. My weekend went by pretty fast which always seems to happen now-a-days. Monday was here, the day I hate the most due to the fact we still had five days before the weekend again. I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was almost eight. School starts at eight. '_Oh No_!' I jumped out of bed and got ready as fast as I could. By the time I had entered school, it was ten after eight. I was breathing heavily after running, I walked up to the front desk.

"Sorry, can I get a pass for class?" I asked the lady in the office.

"Name?" She asked getting out the passes.

"Kairi David." (**A/N**: yeah I know odd last name, but like I said, it's my life set up as KH, so yeah that is my last name, it works better with my real first name)

"Class?"

"English with Mrs. Alderson." She wrote down all the information I had just given her and she handed me the pass. I didn't feel like running again, so I took my time as I walked to class. As I was walking, I heard two voices in the next hall. Being the curious person I am, I leaned against the wall and listened to the voices around the corner.

"Namine?" Cloud's voice said.

"Yeah?" She replied quietly.

"Um, I know we don't know each other too well, but I was hoping that would change." Namine was completely silent. "Do you, I mean, would you… um… go out with me? You know, as in boyfriend, girlfriend. I don't mind if you say no, I would underst-"

"I will!" She sounded so happy. I couldn't help it.

"Congrats you two!" I said walking into the hall that they were in. They were hugging.

"Kairi!" Namine said. "I didn't think you were going to show!"

"Sorry, got up late." They both smiled at me. I was so happy for them. I pulled them into a hug. "Aw! You two are so cute together!" Namine and Cloud both blushed.

"We better get to class." Cloud said.

"Yeah." Namine and me said. We walked into English.

"Where were you three?" Mrs. Alderson said.

"I have a note." I said handing it to Mrs. Alderson and then sat down.

"What about you two?" She asked Cloud and Namine.

"My locker was jammed." Namine said.

"And I helped her with it." Cloud said.

"Alright. Well, go on, sit down." I couldn't believe Mrs. Alderson fell for that. I let out a small laugh. I saw Sora look at me. I smiled at him and he returned it with his.

After Mr. Zillers class, two weeks later (A/N: yeah I know, two weeks!) I headed to lunch. Namine said she was going to eat with Cloud. She wanted me to come with her, but I decided I wouldn't since I wasn't invited. I got in the lunch line and leaned against the wall.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. I turned around.

"Huh?"

"Want to eat lunch with me?" I was shocked. He really asked me.

"Um, sure." I smiled. Sora stood by me in the lunch line and we got our food. After, we walked through the crowded lunchroom to meet up with Sora's friends. Namine and Cloud weren't there yet. Everyone at the table looked at me.

"So you're Kairi, huh?" Tidus said as Sora pulled out a chair for me. I smiled.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Sora's talked about you." He said as I sat down. Sora sat right next to me. I felt myself blush a little. Sora leaned back with his hands behind his head, just smirking.

"Kai!" Namine yelled running over to me. Her and Cloud sat down at the table.

"So what's up guys?" Cloud asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Not much, you?" Selphie asked. Cloud nodded taking another bite. Namine laughed.

"Hey Sora." Lori's flirty voice rang out as she walked by.

"Hey Lori." He replied. I looked down. I began to think and drift away from reality again. But before I could get into my hazy faze, Wakka caught my attention.

"Yo, what's wit' you?" Wakka asked. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Oh, nothing." We all carried on a conversation all lunch causing me not to think of Lori and Sora, which was good. We finished up our projects in Art, and we perfected our songs for choir. As I walked down the hall, I heard Sora. Since Namine walked home with Cloud, I decided to see what Sora was up to. As I got to the end of the hall, I heard Lori's voice too.

"So, Sora." Lori said really flirty. I shuttered at how despicable she was.

"Yeah?" Sora responded.

"I've liked you for a while." Sora was silent. "How about we go out?" It was still silent….

* * *

sorry guys, i just had to leave a cliffhanger. What do you think so far? let me know by reviewing! 


	6. The Competition and The Truth

**A/N**: Thanks a bunch reviewers! I really appreciate it. I didn't realize how short this story was in general, so I'm not going to leave any gaps between the sequels. The next chapter happens to be the last chapter. Yeah I know, that was fast! So instead of waiting for a chapter 8 to come out, you'll just get the first chapter to What A Life 2 as the chapter update. Thanks for sticking around! 

**Chapter 6** The Competition and The Truth

'_Did I hear her right?_' She had asked Sora out. I wanted to cry so badly. My breathing became more rapid. Tears started to travel down my cheeks. I didn't want to hear what he was going to say. I ran out the back door. I ran as far as my legs would take me, which happened to be at the beach by my house. I fell onto the sand as tears continued to pour down my face.

"No, no, no. Why is… this… happening?" I managed to say between my sniffling. My world was collapsing in front of me. I sat on the beach for what seemed forever. '_How could my life be so perfect, but then one day just fall to pieces?_' I wiped up the rest of my tears and walked home. I did my homework the best I could making sure I didn't let what just happen get to me. Not to long after I fell asleep with my pencil in hand and book out in front of me.

I got up at six the next morning realizing I had fallen asleep doing my homework. I groaned and took my shower. When I was done, I packed my things in my backpack. I decided to let Namine know I was heading to school early, so I called her up to tell her. At about seven is when I arrived. As I walked through the entrance, I saw the drawing Namine, Cloud, Sora and I drew right as you walk in. The words 'Best Drawing' was over the top. I walked up to it and ran my fingers over Sora's name. I could feel tears in my eyes again. I went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My green-blue eyes turned really blue, which happens when I cry. I wiped them away. My brown hair was completely straight. My long bangs fell over part of my face. I stared motionlessly at my reflection. Once my eyes went back to a green color, I walked out of the bathroom

The halls were starting to gather students. I sighed shaking my head. '_I need to stop crying. This is getting ridiculous!_' I told myself as I walked down the hall. I walked into English and sat down in my seat, knowing school was going to start soon. I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Sora walk in.

"Hey Kairi." He said sitting down. I ignored him. "What's wrong?" I didn't want him to know what was bugging me. Lucky for me, the bell rang.

"Sorry, can't talk. Class is starting." I said as Namine and Cloud walked in.

"Hey Kai." Nam said sitting next to me.

"Hey Nam." I hugged her.

"What's wrong?" She always knew when something was wrong. I looked over to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. Then I looked over at Sora who was still looking at me confused. I quickly looked back at Namine who I saw was looking at Cloud and Sora. I got out paper and wrote her all the details of what's been happening. After she read it, she hugged me. "I'm so sorry!" I just shrugged it off.

School went by slowly, I dreaded every second of it. When I got to choir, my hearts stopped when I noticed the sign on the notice board.

Destiny High Choir and Band competition

This Friday at Coldwin High!

Come watch our students and support your school.

Seven PM in the auditorium!

"It's tomorrow!" I said out loud in shock.

"Wow, it came by fast." Namine said. My first pretty much solo was here already. I sighed turning around to walk into the class. Lori walked by glaring at me. I glared right back. '_I hate you! You stole him!_' I walked into class and sat down next to Namine and ignored Lori. When choir was over, Namine and I walked home. I went straight to my room and got online. Someone instant messaged me right away.

**PopularityKing89**: hi

**KairiCat333**:…

**PouplarityKing89**: What's wrong?

**KairiCat333**: Don't feel like talking about it.

**PopularityKing89**: Ok, I'm not going to push u if you don't

**PopularityKing89**: I'm coming to watch you three perform after the band competition.

**KairiCat333**: y? so you can watch your 'true love?'

**PopularityKing89**: idk if its true love right now, but ne ways how did u know

**KairiCat333**: sry, g2g bye

I quickly got off. What a jerk, I can't believe he was telling me about that. I didn't want to talk about him and Lori. I was pretty happy that I would be seeing him though. I went to bed with that thought on my mind.

The concert was here. I had a cute cream corduroy skirt on with a fancy green top on. Selphie and Lori had dark blue jeans on and Selphie had a light yellow top on while Lori had a light blue top on. I went to the stage and peeked behind the curtains to see the audience. There were hundreds of people in there, but I didn't see Sora. Seeing all those people however got me nervous. Namine came running over to me from the backstage entrance.

"You'll do find Kai. You look great by the way. When Sora sees you tonight, he would just want to kick himself for letting a great girl pass him by." I hugged her.

"Thanks Nam." I took a deep breath.

"Ready girls?" Mrs. Stephlin asked. I nodded nervously.

"Bye. Good luck!" Namine whispered as she left. My stomach turned.

Me, Selphie and Lori went to the middle of the stage. I stood in front of the two while they stood behind me. Lori stood on my left and Selphie stood on my right. Lori put her right hand on my shoulder and Selphie put her left hand on my shoulder. I placed my hands in front of me. We all looked down. It was getting quiet outside. I gulped. It was dark.

"Please put your hands together for three lovely young ladies who'll be performing 'I Wont Say I Love You' coming from Destiny High School!" The announcer said over the speakers. There was clapping heard. My heart was pounding against my chest.

The curtains opened slowly. The spotlight hit us; I could feel the warmth from it. I tired to see if I could see Sora, without looking up, or at least making it obvious. I saw Namine and Cloud in the front row with an empty seat next to them. The curtains finally were fully open.

"Ready?" I heard Selphie whisper. That was our cue. We all three looked up.

_No Chance, No Way_

_I wont say it, no no_

I walked to the right side of the stage looking at the audience. I saw the door in the back open, shining light from out in the hallway. Sora came running in. A small smile appeared on my face. I started my solo part.

_If there's price for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there done that._

I crossed my arms in front of me looking back at Selphie and Lori who began their part. They started to walk up to me as they sang.

_Who'd' ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through ya_

_Girl ya cant' conceal it_

_We know how you're feelin, and who you're thinking of_

I smiled and turned to face them. I slightly tilted my head and started to walk to the other side of the stage with a look of mischief.

_No Chance, No way. I wont say it. no no _

_I turned around to face them._

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh oh_

_It's too cliché, I wont say I'm in love (shoo doop, shoo doop, ooooh)_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when ya start out (when you start out)_

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip girl!"_

"_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" (oh, oh!)_

I looked at Sora who was now sitting with Cloud and Namine. I quickly looked at Selphie and Lori as they sang.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and you're feelin'_

_Baby, we're not buying, hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'_

_Face it like a grown up_

_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad_

_Woah!_

_No chance, No way, I wont say it, no, no_

Now Selphie and Lori put their hands on their hips and so did I as we all faced each other.

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love!_

_You're in love_

_You're in love_

_You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love_

_You're way off base, I wont say it._

_(You're in love,_

_you're in love,_

_you're in love)_

_Get off my case_

_I wont say I'm in love (no, no, no, no)_

_I wont say it (no, no)_

_I wont say it (nooooo)_

_No chance, no way, I wont say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love! (Lori: you're in love)_

_The scene wont play (Selphie: You're in love, oh you're in love)_

I crossed my arms and walked to my right and then faced them.

_I wont say I'm in love_

They ran towards me holding my shoulders

_You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love_

_You're way off base_

_I wont say it_

_Girl don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love_

_No chance, no way, I wont say it, no, no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, You're in love!_

_The scene wont play_

_I wont say I'm in love (you're in love)_

_Ohhhhh_

I walked to the edge of the stage taking in a deep breath as I looked at Sora.

_At least out loud_

_I wont say I'm in (sha la la la la la 3x) Love_

The audience stood up clapping and whistling out loud. We all gave our bows. I was so happy that it was over with. We ran back stage.

"Good job girls!" Mrs. Stephlin said.

"Kairi! You were wonderful!" Namine said running over to me. Cloud and Sora walked in. Lori walked right passed us. She looked back, glaring before she went out into the hall.

"Shouldn't you go talk to her?" I asked Sora.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Aren't you going out with her?" I saw Namine whispers something to Cloud. He nodded and the two of them walked out.

"Oh! That's why you've been acting weird huh?" I just looked at him, completely confused on what was going on. "No, Kairi."

"I heard her ask you out, and you said you liked her too."

"You didn't stay to hear what I said huh?" I shook my head. "I said I liked her, but not in that way. I like you. I thought you knew that." My heart skipped a beat when he handed me a beautiful read rose.

"I like you too." I hugged him. '_Talk about a perfect night!_'

"Come on I'll walk you home." He took my hand and we walked to my house. I was so happy. "You looked great today, by the way."

"Thank you. I'm really glad you came."

"Me too." We arrived at my house. "Night."

"Good night." He leaned in. I closed my eyes and got ready to kiss him. I felt him get closer. Then I felt his warms lips against my cheek. I opened my eyes and gave small laugh. '_Not what I expected, but still good._'

"Bye." He walked away. I gave him a small wave as I walked into my house. My parents arrived a little before me.

"You sounded wonderful!" My mom said hugging me.

"Good job." Said my dad.

"Thank you." I giggled. "Well I better get to bed, I'm tired." I said walking to my room. Once I did, I quickly got online.

**KairiCat333**: Namine, he kissed he cheek!

**HeadInTheClouds13**: Really?

**HeadInTheClouds13**: I thought he was going out with Lori?

**KairiCat333**: He told her he liked me.

**HeadInTheClouds13**: I'm so happy for u!

My phone rang

**KairiCat333**: hold on someone's calling me.

**HeadInTheClouds13**: mk

"Hello?"

"Kairi?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, it's Sora." A smile grew on my face.

"Hold on real fast."

"Okay."

**KairiCat333**: I g2g, it's Sora.

**HeadInTheClouds13**: lol, ok, bye

**KairiCat333**: bye bye

"Okay, sorry."

"It's ok."

"Um, just wondering. How did you get my number?" I didn't mind, but I was just curious.

"Namine." I smiled. '_Thanks Nam!_' I laughed.

"Oh."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Me and Cloud were going to go to the beach, but he doesn't want to go without Namine and I want you to go." Sora said.

"I would love to!" He laughed.

"Okay, I'll be at your house around eleven. Is that ok?"

"Perfect."

"See you, Kai."

"Bye." We hung up the phone. '_Okay maybe my life doesn't suck._' I shook my head with a smile and crawled into bed.


	7. The Main Event

**Angel-of-Heart**- yeah I really didn't expect this to be this short, but it's all good with the make up for the other 2 left. Yay. Well no more waiting (even though it wasn't that long of a wait anyways, lol.

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer**- we can still use your garbage can idea : P lol. Hey check that out I updated… (ooohh, ahhh) lol yeah I know I'm a dork.

**LiLi-Sama-** lol I like how u added that your using a laptop. Anyways next chapter!

**Flower Girl**- yeah the whole neighbor thing is pretty crazy. I feel bad for her family cuz I've heard some horrible things she's done (if anyone wants to know e-mail me cuz I don't wanna post it everywhere, I don't want her to kill me if she finds out lol) anyways I like ur little skit thingy there, very funny lol : P. well here's the next chappy!

**RuinsofTikal**- yes, I agree, Sora and Kairi forever! (both ways if you catch my drift lol) anyways here's the update!

**Shirozora**- lol yeah that song does have lyrics. You never noticed? Don't feel too bad, I heard the song the first time on the movie and I didn't really catch on either lol. Anyways u reviewed just in time to read the next and final chapter for this story!

**BigBoss5**- yeah I know ur also NossTank20, (it says it on my buddy list from when u e-mailed me lol) but I didn't know if u wanted me to post one or the other, so I usually reply to the name I got in my review. Yeah the song is from Hercules. : D oh I'm not offended by that… hun doesn't bother me… cussing at me is an issue though (it's about Caleb, if u wanna know just ask) anyways on to the chapter!

**Chapter 7**- The Main Event

I got ready for the day at the beach the next morning. It seemed to take forever for eleven to come. I heard the doorbell. I ran to the door.

"Bye." I yelled as I walked out to meet Sora.

"Let's go." He took my hand and we ran to the beach. When we got there, I saw Namine and Cloud.

"Hey Namine."

"Hey!" I put my things next to hers and took of my shirt and shorts that were covering my swimsuit. The two of us ran into the luke-warm water.

"Gosh this water is nice." I said once we got to our necks in water.

"Yep!" she agreed. We both swam under the salt water. After we got our hair fully wet, we both stuck our heads out of the water again. "Kai."

"Hum?" I turned to face her.

"I just wanted to let you know, no matter what, we'll always stay best friends."

"I know." We hugged. I believed her. Next think we know, we get splashed.

"Hey!" We called out in unison. The guys were laughing next to use. We spend the whole day hanging out at the beach. It was a blast spending time with the three of them. When it started to get dark, Cloud and Namine stayed a while longer while Sora walked me home.

"Kairi?" Sora said as we walked down the street.

"Yeah?" I looked into the starry night sky above us.

"I've been thinking. I'm going to pass up going to the private school."

"Why!" I was fine that he wanted to stay, but I didn't want him to stay because of me… well, ok I would love to think that but I didn't want to hold him back from anything.

"Because I just wanted to see if I could make it. I didn't really want to go. Plus I don't want to pay hundreds of bucks to get in." Sora explained

"Oh. So you're staying?" I asked. '_What a stupid question Kairi, of course that means he's staying._'

"Duh!" We both laughed.

"Well, see you Monday." He said as I walked to my house.

"Bye." I said. Sunday went by fast, which I was pretty happy about. When Namine and me got to school, I told her I had a meeting with Mrs. Stephlin. I didn't really, but I wanted to do something special for the two people I cared for the most. I walked into the choir room.

"Mrs. Stephlin?" I called.

"Is that you Kairi?" I heard her call from in her office.

"Yeah." I said when I walked in. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"I wanted to sing another solo thing."

"Sorry Kairi, we don't have any more concerts. We get out of school in two weeks." (A/N: yeah I know this story was kind of rushed. It makes up for it by putting the other two stories up after)

"Oh I know, but maybe a small performance for the end of the year."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I wanted to sing 'Shine' by Hilary Duff to dedicate to Sora and Namine. I need a couple of extra singers from choir and some band students."

"I'll call the principal right now to ask." She dialed the office number. When she got off, after explaining the situation, she told me the 411. "Got a deal. I'll round up three extra singers and have Mr. Stephlin pick out some band students."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" I said hugging her. I went through all my classes trying not to blow my cover.

"Kairi, can I talk with you?" Mrs. Stephlin said after choir.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Nam."

"Okay, bye Kai." Namine said walking out the door. I was so confident for my performance. I wasn't nervous at all.

"Okay, we have Selphie, Kaela and Christina as your singers. And Cloud, Brian, Jason, Amanda and Sierra for the band." Mrs. Stephlin told me.

"Okay. When are we performing?"

"Next week. Everyone's going to practice today. We have the best students for this job. We'll perform on the soccer field facing the beach."

"Alright. Thank you." I said as I left. Boy was this exciting. The week passed by and the last day of school was here. (A/N: I didn't realize how fast this story was. I guess it's cuz it's in a note book and it's already writen, it's a lot harder to add to it when it works well already) It was the end of the day.

"Sorry Nam. I'll see you at the concert!" I said as I ran out of class.

"Who's performing?" She called out after me.

"I have no idea!" I had to lie. I wanted it to be a surprise. I ran into the choir room where everyone was.

"Kairi, can you tell the office we're almost ready and to have everyone start heading to the soccer field?" Mr. Stephlin said.

"Alright."

"Wait! Kairi, take my sweeter and put the hood up if you don't want Sora and Namine to see you." Jason said handing me his big black sweeter.

"Thanks." I said putting it on and heading to the office. I told them to start having the students walk to the field. After I told them, I decided to get a look at the stage on the field with all the instruments. On my way to the field, I heard the announcement.

"Will all students report to the soccer field for a concert." I quickly put up my hood and put my hair in my face. The field looked great. I began to hear the school coming my way. As I turned to walk against the crowd, I saw two seats in the front labeled 'Sora Landon' and 'Namine Fuller.' I smiled as I quickly looked down.

"Where's Kairi and Cloud?" I heard Sora ask.

"I don't know." Namine replied.

"Why do we have our own seats?" Sora said. I ran as fast as I could to the choir room.

"Ready?" I asked pulling the sweeter off.

"Yep!" Everyone called out.

"Let's go." We all walked out. We stood behind the bleachers as Mrs. Stephlin went to talk to the students on the small stage.

"We have a special treat today." She said through the microphone. Everyone fell silent. "Nine talented choir and band students are going to perform." She clapped and everyone followed her lead.

"Let's do this." I said as we walked out into the field. My heart was racing. I was nervous but excited at the same time. The rest of the band set up behind me while I took the mic from Mrs. Stephlin.

"Good luck sweetie." She said hugging me. I smiled and took a deep breath as she walked off stage. It finally got quiet. I gathered as much courage as I could.

"I wanted to dedicate this song to my best friends, Namine Fuller and Sora Landon for sticking by my side." I could see a surprised look on both of their faces when I said that. (A/N: I really did dedicate that song to them, but I didn't really sing in front of everyone) The rhythm of a piano started as I did.

_Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under  
'Til you come along and brighten my day  
Everyone knows that you kill the thunder_ (guitar join in)  
_The roaring in my brain_ (drums join in)  
_Its given me the strength  
To see right through the haze  
_

_  
Shine_ (Everyone joins in)  
_Come on and let it shine  
Light me up  
Make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
(Shine on me today) shine  
And only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away _

Shine on me today

_  
When everything's wrong  
I just pick the phone up  
The sound of your voice  
well it fills my eyes  
With tears of joy  
Cause I know you'll be there  
When I'm hanging by a thread  
You're my heaven sent  
_

_  
Shine  
Come on and let it shine  
Light me up  
Make me feel alive  
You've got what it takes  
Shine  
And only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away  
_

_  
Oh you have this way of making me feel like I can fly  
You're underneath my wings  
So I will free fall out of the sky  
You're always there to save me  
You know you'll save me  
_

_Shine  
Come on and let it shine  
Light me up  
You've got what it takes  
Shine  
And only you know how to lift my spirit off the ground  
And chase those clouds away  
Come on and shine  
Shine  
Shine on me  
Shine on me  
Shine on me today  
Yea  
Shine on me today_

Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under  
Till you come along and brighten my world

I pulled the mic away from me and laughed as everyone clapped and whistled. Everyone on stage lined up next to be. We all held hands and bowed. Everyone from the bleachers ran over to the stage.

"Kairi!" Sora's voice rang out. Namine and him ran on the stage. They both hugged me.

"You were great!" Namine yelled over the schools roaring.

"Thanks!" I yelled back. Namine ran over to Cloud and hugged him. In return, he kissed her. She blushed ten shades of red at the surprise. I laughed. I turned to Sora and got a surprise myself. He kissed me. Except the one difference from his last kiss, was it wasn't on my cheek. After he hugged me, he made me smile even more.

"I love you Kairi." He said in my ear.

"I love you too Sora." I said back. We both pulled away and went to talk to the people on stage with us. I looked around and then thought to myself 'What a life!'

**Authors Note**: wow it's over, but like i saidinstead of waiting for a chapter update, u'll get the first chapter for What A Life 2, it could possibly be up later today or tomorrow : D thanks guys and please review!


End file.
